projecthikarifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Haruhi14
Yeah I PUT EVERYTHING BACK ON I HAVE THIS SHIT SAVED ON MY EMAIL I THINK AHEAD Crow-kun 18:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 18:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ....Anthnoy you didn't fix anything...--Sonicman0123456789 18:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Fixed I fixed the damage on my talkpage. i'll post it here on Haruhi's talkpage... --KiumaruHamachi 18:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Converstion Of course my friend and Anthony made me come back to my senses when I thought everything was over and they told me that I waesn't the type of person to just give up on what I find closets to me and I guess they were right, I don't want to sound sappy but, I do love you guys you and Haruhi so much that it's unbearable you don't have to forgive me as long as you know that and tell me Haruhi's fine I'll be satisfied and leave you alone as you wish.--Sonicman0123456789 20:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC)soniman0123456789 (Virtual kiss to Andre) I love you SOOO much and I just realized that I was stupid for what I said and what I've done to you Oh my god.......you saved me. Ah man I'm crying...^.^--Akito17 20:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Is everything back to normal and we can return to life? --KiumaruHamachi 20:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Heheh I've got a knack for doing that lately. (puts hand on heart) THANK GOD that's all good and done but is Haruhi ok?--Sonicman0123456789 20:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 .......Uh Nick me and Andre can go back to our lives you never was in it^.^ but I owe you thanks as well I think....--Akito17 20:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 |WHAT!?! You think you can thank me!?!? O_O!!! And no i wasn't in ur life but I'm still your friend. K? -- LMAO--Sonicman0123456789 20:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 |KiumaruHamachi 20:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi |Heh we're friends sure but you weren't in this really only me, Haruhi, Andre, Anthony and Chester^.^ you came out of no where lol.--Akito17 20:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 |(Virtual kisses Andre) I love you too!!! thanks for not giving up on me Andre sama I'm fine and you too Nick thanks. (virtual hugs Nick) you two are my best friendsHaruhi14 20:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Heh (sheds a tear) It's a wonderful world.--Sonicman0123456789 21:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Sorry I'm late with this (but no internet at home, go figure): But *hugs Haruhi* your my best friend too. --KiumaruHamachi 13:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Another day^.^ Figures that's why I wait for you guys to get to school so we can talk via internet. If you see Andre Nick tell him that some of the winners from the fan art will be posting their character information and stuff so just tell him that and that I said what's up I gotta step away from my computer real quick.Haruhi14 13:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::Will do. How are you? --KiumaruHamachi 13:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi re:been awhile of course i remember you. I miss talking to you. How are you? --KiumaruHamachi 20:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi |::Yeah, I've been fine. Been doing alot of writing and typing and stuff like that. Whatcha been up to lately? --KiumaruHamachi 20:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I've been good, how's Andre been doing? Every where I go I here kids and teens just going around talking about him it's so crazy.Haruhi14 20:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::He's fine. And I'm no longer friends with him. --KiumaruHamachi 20:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ....why not?Haruhi14 20:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 |::Because I wanted to use: "The World Ends..." and change You to Hamachi and he said that SE would sue me. But by copyrights.gov, I can do that. But he doesn't understnad that. so now me and him arent friends anymore. --KiumaruHamachi 20:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi wait so like are you talking about The world ends with you DS game? Wait so you're the one they're talking about on the Square enix Japanese site!? about copyright and all that? Yeah they said if you go through with it then you're gonna get sued Nick sorry to say Andre's right.Haruhi14 20:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 |Man to almost all of the Square Enix fans you're a oraoka na Andre did you favor he's stopping you from having to owe over one million yen(american dollars= 10,300 I think I hate math) Yeah. I'm going to call him real quick so I'll talk to you later will you be on later? I'll talk to you then.Haruhi14 20:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::NO ITS OVER!! I STOPPED! IM NOT GOING TO DO IT!! --KiumaruHamachi 20:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi |Um are you yelling at me? Uh I'll talk to you later then, write me once you've cooled down...O.OHaruhi14 20:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 "|Sorry Caps was on. I didn't mean to sound like i was yelling at you. I'm sorry, still love/like me as a friend? Edit: I think of you like a sister Haruhi. KiumaruHamachi 23:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Well Love no and like I don't know, I mean if your not friends with Andre then I don't think I can be your friend.Haruhi14 14:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::Damn Haruhi, that's strong. That's Strong, and hurts. Oh well. --KiumaruHamachi 14:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Heh sorry to say but yeah there's no point in me being friends with someone who doesn't like someone that tried to help them, that's ungrateful. besides a friend of Andre sama is a friend of mine but you're not a friend of Andre sama so there's no point in us being friends.Haruhi14 16:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Well are you still friends with Chester and Anthony?Haruhi14 16:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 |::Chester = Yes. Anthony = Yes. So Yes I am. --KiumaruHamachi 16:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi And for some reason your not friends with Andre why?Haruhi14 17:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Nick your not friends with me or Chester, that world ends with hamachi bull shit messed you up bad you coulda fucked up andre's reputation AND THE WORLDS ENDS WITH YOU IS MY FAVORITE FUCKING GAME you damn sure aint cool with me and chester and andre wanted to fight ya stupid ass and i told them no because i wanted you to make the right decision and not go through with it you knew damn well that was copyrightCrow-kun 17:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 17:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine. I'll WILL NOT TALK TO HARUHI, NAO, YOU(ANT), CHESTER, ANDRE! ! !!! GOT IT?!? --KiumaruHamachi 17:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi you dont got to talk to me but its up to andre chester nao, and haruhi if they wanna talk to you im not them so im not speaking for them but the whole friendship thing and the world ends with hamachi bs you messed upCrow-kun 17:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 17:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) |::Whatever. --KiumaruHamachi 17:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ya stupid ass is gonna get suedCrow-kun 17:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 17:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) .....Uh Nick believe it or not but you're atcually doing us a favor in not being our friend I mean you still need to man up seriously I mean that's probably why you don't gotta girlfriend and probably never will get one heh no one likes you Nick, the only girl that would love is your mother. do us a favor and commit suicude ^.^ thank you! and BYE bitch!!Sonicman0123456789 17:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 no comment. --KiumaruHamachi 17:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi haha nick maybe your mom does only love you haha i tried to help you out but you said fuck me and im a faggot ha you have another thing comeing for you i mean anthony spoke for me but you never heard that come out of my mouth till now now if we are feeling like it we will kick your ass ok so grow a pair of balls and man the fuck up and dont copyright bitchBlue-Flash 17:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Blue-Flashdamn that shit was harsh but you need to make ya own damn ideas i gean really i came uwith my own manga and everything but your making THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU(HAMACHI) you actin like steve come up with your own stuff the world is crazy man lol Crow-kun 15:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kun Where's everyone been? Hellllooo, is anyone even alive here? I haven't heard from anyone especially Andre sama...Haruhi14 02:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 lol andre's at home he doesn't have internet rememberCrow-kun 02:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 02:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :the talk page :: Haruhi, he's been busy with HO (Hikari Orchiu). And we've(mostly me) been helping him through it, since he has an interview in 2011 --KiumaruHamachi 07:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Wait Andre sama has an interview!? Man he's really moving up and fast. Anyway how have you two been? Andre's ok isn't he? I didn't want to talk to him cause I didn't want to work his nerves and him get tired of me that's why I didn't talk to him in a while like that girl Alexis he's told me about speaking of which she doesn't like him does she? Cause if so I'm going to have to cut her and put a grenade up her ass.Haruhi14 15:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ...... uhhh nick u havent done shit in helping him all youve been doing is copyrighting which is making it harder for him i mean really YOU MADE A FAKE DRAGON BALL Z WHAT THE HELL IS ZEN BUDAKAI AND PLUS YA CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE FUTURE TRUNKS AND GOHAN DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY ULL GET SUED and i tryed to stop you the last time and u didnt wanna listen andre wants to help u this time but i dont want to ima let ya stupid ass get sued Crow-kun 15:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 15:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) yoooooo yo haruhi dont be listenin to nick he hasnt done anything to help anybody and hes been copyrighting a whooole lot more this man made a fake dragon ballz he made the EX(x) fighters instead of the Z-fighters and then he made a fake game called Zen budakai instead of Shin budakai and that the world ends with hamachi thing i just dont know lol i cant help but laugh at it i swear his stupid ass is gonna get sued and i said that to his face and you would never get on andre nerves your one of the main reasons on why hes still doing H.O if u was out of his life he wouldnt be doing this so try to talk to h im as much as possible ok and that alexis problem is over (thank god) so dont worry about anything else about it and once again im sorry for what i did so im just gonna keep my distance from you both and i told andre that so just try to keep talkin to him okCrow-kun 15:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 15:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Anthony : # I don't know how to make games thats either PGV((who got banned from Youtube) or someone else. I don't have the technology to do that. # I created ROS WAAAAAAAAAAY before going to school of the future and meeting any of you (Feb 2, 2008). # I don't copyright things. (albeit twewh was a mistake) # Shut the f**king hell up cuz u know nothing about what I'm doing so stfhu you effing bastard. # I am helping Andre. I'm asking him questions akin to the ones that are going to be asked during his interview... so shut up! # That fake Dragonball Z is called a fucking fanficiton, its perfectly legal and every fucking fan of anime does it. # EX-Fighters is cuz I don't want to use Z-Fighters dumb ass. # Go back to War where you belong!!!!!! # Stop annoying me on my god damn day off, these are the only days I don't see your ugly ass face!!! (this is all ranting to Anthony) :Haruhi if you want to know the truth just ask me on my talkpage and I will be glad to answer any question. --KiumaruHamachi 16:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ok now listen u stupid bitch one U SPELL EVERYTHING WRONG 2 fan fictions stay in certain boundary's and if you make a NEW FUCKING ANIME CALLED THE EX FIGHTERS THATS NOT FAN FICTION ITS A RIP OFF I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IM TALKING ABOUT BECAUSE MY BROTHER DOES FAN FICTION FOR KINGDOM HEARTS WITH FAN FICTION YOU MAKE CHARACTERS WITH PEOPLE KNOWING THAT THIER FROM THE ACTUAL GAME NOT MAKE CHARACTERS WITH YOUR OWN NAME THAT LOOK LIKE THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW YOU KNOW NOTHING OF FAN FICTION SO SIT DOWN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HAVE A CUP OF JOE AND HAVE NICE FUCKING DAY NOW BACK TO WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT dont listen to this guy and im on the phone with andre now he even agree with me Crow-kun 16:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 16:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) WWWWOOOOOOOWWWWWWW complete rip off of DBZ man what a rip off Nick haven't you learned from The world ends with Hamachi thing? Wow you need to get it together I'm done I'll see yall on Monday when Andre is on he needs to hear this ard crow piece.Haruhi14 17:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Nick you know im gonna fuck with you when we get to school u said you will take us down with you if u get sued ok let's play a game see if i can get taken down and get sued (because ur stupid ass) before i beat u the fuck up at breakfast tomorrow. ^_^Blue-Flash 22:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Blue-Flash ::I'm not going to engage in senseless flaming. Also its called Dragonaball ROS and its a fanficiton nothing else. I have no intention of publishing it and will not publish it. It's only for fun okay. KiumaruHamachi 11:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 IM NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR FAKE ASS DBZ Blue-Flash 12:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC)bLUE-fLASH What happened here? Why is this all happening? *brother my brother plays*--Sonicman0123456789 12:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 LOL YO THIS ASSHOLE HERE LOL YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO SUED and im just gonna sit back and watch lolCrow-kun 13:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Crow-kunCrow-kun 13:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo Anthony stop talking like you were the only fucking one that told him to stop nigga I was the first one saying that shit cause he was the first to tell me then I told you and Chester then we all told him to stop so stop talking like you're the only who tried to stop.--Sonicman0123456789 13:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 o yeah lol i forgot my bad yo i need some cabbage cuz of this memory problem i have Crow-kun 13:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 13:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC)